


Home is You and Me Together

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Post Order 66.Fox lives, retires, and marries Riyo and they move into their first home together.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Home is You and Me Together

It had been a long few days. Fox was used to the duties and responsibilities of being a soldier and a commander, but domestic life was exhausting in a way he had never imagined. He and Riyo were newly married and had just moved into their first home together, and between the unpacking, painting, and arranging furniture, he was sure he could sleep for a week. 

With everything finally in its place, the two of them snuggled up on the couch to celebrate with a glass of wine and Riyo's favorite holodrama. After two episodes, Riyo noticed that Fox was fast asleep. She smiled at her husband. Her husband. Just the thought that he was finally her's made her heart want to burst with joy. The fact that he could sleep peacefully as a free man was almost too beautiful to believe. She sighed deeply and turned on another episode, unwilling to interrupt his sleep. 

After two more episodes, Riyo felt herself start to nod off. She decided it was finally time to get her man to bed. She leaned in and kissed his nose, then his forehead. "Let's go to bed my sweet" she whispered into his dark, curly hair. 

Fox groaned, half asleep and eyes closed, mumbled "Can I stay here tonight?"

Riyo giggled "I think you would be more comfortable in bed."

"mmmm I don't want to get up..." 

"But I'll miss you," She said with a little pout that got him to open his eyes and look at her with a lopsided grin.

"Then say here with me" He teased as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. 

Riyo giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush and snuggled into his warm broad chest. "What do you think of our home, my sweet?" she whispered.

He looked around the room, then into her eyes with a meaningful look. "It's more than I ever thought I would have. But it's nowhere near what you deserve cyar'ika. Someday I'll make sure you have the home of your dreams." 

Riyo smiled sweetly at his sincerity "Oh my love, home stopped being a place when you entered my life. This right here, you and I together is the home of my dreams."

He smiled and kissed her softly, pouring all the joy and contentment he felt in that moment into it. 

Riyo pulled away first and with a look that made his head spin, sat up and said "I'm going to bed"

He wasn't far behind her as she took off running toward their room giggling as he chased her.


End file.
